Kain Highwind (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Kain You're out of luck. Do you expect to win? Neutral All those who challenge me will fall. I will shoulder the burden. Have you ridden yourself of regret? Opponent level >10 higher than Kain Defeat is unacceptable. Fleeing is not an option. Kain has low health This, too, is the path I choose! I walk the path of trials. Opponent has low health Out of the way. Are you prepared? Other Withdraw. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Leave this foe to me. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Hmph, I'm the trump card. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I will prevail. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific An impressive will that never wavers... — Warrior of Light If I must fight forever, so be it. — Garland So you're set on fighting. — Firion I will choose whom to serve. — The Emperor If you insist, I'll not stop you. — Onion Knight My lance shall pierce the dark clouds! — Cloud of Darkness I'll not lose to you, Cecil. — Cecil I will surpass myself! — Kain I will not hesitate. — Golbez Surprising, that you would fear the skies... — Bartz If my sins were to disappear... — Exdeath I can't hand over this lance. — Gilgamesh Mistakes must be atoned for. — Terra Jesters are such eyesores... — Kefka Only one should bear a long shadow. — Cloud I see that you will not fall so easily. — Tifa A fallen hero, how regrettable... — Sephiroth Not the lone wolf, are you? — Squall Hard to tell if you are serious. — Laguna I've no wish to erase my past. — Ultimecia I carry nothing I wouldn't miss. — Zidane There's no end to my trials... — Kuja Why don't you test your luck against the sun? — Tidus Deliver your prayers to heaven. — Yuna Confident in aerial combat? — Jecht You call yourself a mage? — Shantotto Flee if you wish. — Prishe Are you aware the skies are merciless? — Vaan Just try to pass judgment on me. — Gabranth I will show you my strength if you wish. — Lightning I will end this all. — Chaos A battle with the world on the line... not bad. — Feral Chaos If I must fight you then I do so willingly! — Cosmos I have my reasons for this. — Cosmos Warriors I will not surrender my comrades. — Chaos Warriors Battle Got you! — when using Lance Burst Wind! — when using Cyclone Impale! — when using Lance Barrage Cower! — when using Crashing Dive Soar! — when using Celestial Shooter Here goes! — when using Jump (short charge) Flight! — when using Jump (full charge) Know my strength! — when using Dragon's Fang Lance of the covenant! — when using Gungnir Engrave! Dragon's Fang! — when using Rising Drive Cross the heavens! Bow down! — when using Sky Rave No escape! — when using an HP attack during Chase Dragon's gift, to me! — when activating EX Mode Rumble! — when using Lancet Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! — when EX Burst begins I've returned to my senses! — with alternate EX Burst execution Dragon's grasp! Surrender yourself! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Dragon's grasp! With all my strength! — when EX Burst is performed perfectly You dare?! — when activating EX Revenge Hmph, leave it to me. — when called as an Assist Victory Turn to dust on this battlefield. — Neutral Rest where you lie. — Neutral What I begin, I finish. — Finish with low HP 'Twas a conquest of will. — Finish with low HP Dragons, I offer this victory! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I will not forget this. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Your levity is reprehensible. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You are no match for me. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Do not think this is over... Have I reached the end...? I have a quest to see through...! I was careless... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Unamusing... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I've shamed the dragoons... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Forgive me...! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes